The Strange Things Love Can Do
by pandabooAKA
Summary: after a lot of misunderstandings it's up to Naruto to choose between Sakura and Hinata. Note Sasuke is OC and even though I dont mention this during the story, This is also a humor fic!
1. Chapter 1

While Im working on HOUSE PARTY! (THANK YOU J2squared) I decided I should do a hurt/comfort fic to add more variety of stories. MY stories. This is a HInaNaru fic and that's because I LOVE this pairing. There's a lot of drama in this so turn off Basketball wives. I see you. That's creepy as hell but I do see you.

"HINATA BABY! OH GOD! OH JEEZ!" "You like that don't you?" "HINATA! DAMN! " "You really like that? Yes?" "YES!" She took a pause after giving him thirty minutes of wonderful epic pleasure. She had made him sweat,curse, and scream in a high pitched girly voice. Hinata may have been shy, but she could be a freak when she wanted to be. He stopped breathing so harshly as Kakashi knocked on his door preparing to get him for being late for practice for the third time this week. Hinata and her nasty self had been throwing him off track with the time. "Yes Kakashi?" Kakashi smirked under his mask. Naruto tried to cover up his previousness but like a Sayian, Kakashi could smell his dirty sexually activeness a mile or two away. "Ahem?" Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sorry Kakashi Sensei. I'll be right there. You can cum- I mean come in if you like." Naruto turned heading for his room as Kakashi followed hi in. He pinched his nose as he walked in only to fnd a clean, nice, not even ba enough to call decent house. Naruto went to his room and shut the door behind him. "Naruto?" Kakashi yelled as he sat down on the couch. "Yes Kakashi Sensei?" Was the faded reply since he was in another room. "What has been keeping you lately? Why are you so clean all of a sudden when your house ws just landfill not to long ago?" Harsh. Naruto slipped out of his room bumping into a nosey Kakashi. "Why you askin' all them questions?" Kakashi knew something ws up. Naruto hadn't told team seven about his relationship with Hinata. He had told NOBODY about his secrt relationship with Hinata. He might as well not even tell Hinata he was in a secret relationship with Hinata. But wouldn't that be stupid? Coming from Naruto of course not. "Look." Naruto sighed as he plopped down on a couch and slumped. "Me and Hinata are in a relationship. I might as well not fight with you because I'd probably get it beaten out of me." A devious smile spread across Naruto's face as he headed for the door followed by Kakashi. "But then again... He smiled even wider "Who's destined to become Hokage?" Kakashi shook his head as Hinata rushed out of her room and handed Naruto a couple pills. "Keep these with you like the doctor said. I will be at your training grounds to give you two more. And then when you come home-" She ws cut off because in one swift move he was cupping her face and kissing her lips. She slowly caught on and wrapped her arms around his pulled apart slowly as Kakashi hurried to wipe his tears. Naruto continued cupping Hinata's face. "Why are you so damn concerned? Im going to be fine. But wouldn't it be a little nasty to take these without some water?" Hinata quickly broke away running somewhere and came back with a water bottle and a crystal light packet. "Im concerned because I care. Now it's time for you to go train." They quickly kissed once more as Naruto and Kakashi were soon gone out the door headed to the training grounds. And then she heard Naruto's voice echo from the walls. "Love you." She smiled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen preparing her and Naruto's dinner.

Kakashi and Naruto soon made thier way to the training grounds. Naruto's appearance was very sexy in the eyes of Sakura and a very horny Sasuke. Sasuke licked his lips at his prey. Naruto had ditched his orange jumpsuit for a white tanktop which suited his manly curves, purple and white 'Jordans' gym shorts, and purple and white Nikes. He didn't wear the headband as much anymore and today was one of those days. A thirty years old sensei, two horny boys and a girl that gave everybody hell was what made up team seven. As they sat down Indian style in the grass Sakura started noticing the little things about Naruto that made him sexy. He always blinked twice before he spoke, he smelled like rasberries and peaches with a hint of apples, he really liked grapes and he had a piercing in his left ear with Hinata's name spelled out in cursoph on it. Her eyes widened as she prepared for the right moment to bring Naruto hell. "So we are about to have our daily gossip circle. Naruto please go first shall you?" Naruto's eyes widened as he stuck his middle finger up at Kakashi. Sakura figured he knew something she didn't. "Gossiping... *sigh*... me and Hinata are in a 'bf-gf' relationship." Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened at the same time as they got up at the same time with the same expression on thier face preparing to say the same thing. "YOU? A-AND HINATA?WHAT ABOUT US? YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT DID YOU!" Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was stupid as he scratched his head and gave his best Goku son smile immitation."I mean Im so hppy for you two." Sasuke quickly sat down as Kakashi then spoke. "Yeah... that's what I thought you said." Kakashi said that slowly.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke who quicly stopped stroking himself. "I'm horny and gay." Kakashi's head slowly shook as he then looked at Sakura. She slowly put her head down as tears dripped from her face but she cried none. "I have the regret of ever loving Naruto." Sakura ran from the rest of the team into the woods as Naruto followed after her as soon as Hinata showed up chasing after the both of them.

So what do you think? I'm going to really be making this good. Watch out for it and please tell me about my grammar mistakes because nobodies perfect and note Sasuke is gonna be a little OC!THANKS !LOLsmileyfaze


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura I-" She cut him off in anger and frustration. "I HATE THE FACT YOU THINK SHE EVEN CARES ABOUT YOU WHEN YOUR NOTHING BUT **A WORTHLESS PEICE OF GARBAGE!" **Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he turned away from Sakura, staring at the open deep,dark, forest that surrounded them. "Sakura?" Sakura was too ticked to answer him so he just continued anyway. "Get a life." Sakura became angry and threw chokra at him , obviously not bruising him at all since his chokra was far beyond hers. "Sakura...?" Naruto was-was- laughing? "WHAT?" He thought it was kind of cute the way she wouldnt tell him she was jealous and would try to kill him out of anger **and fear. **"Can we stop fighting and just make up? Because this won't do us any good. And having to live with you angry at me... " He looked down at the grass. "Would be my biggest death regret." Sakura's face turned from anger to surprise. "Wouldn't your biggest death regret be ever breaking up with Hinata?" He turned to face her once more, looping his arms around her waist. "No. Because it wont happen." She started shedding tears. "Naruto I miss you being in my life as more then a friend because ." She couldn't finish. She cupped his face and kissed him like he was never in a relationship with Hinata at all. His tongue slid into her mouth and kissed her back. He moaned in her mouth from pleasure and the way his tongue tasted made her want more but at the same time relax like she was in a wet, ice breaker tasting sauna. Hinata , watching from near bushes ,cried her eyes out as she slowly walked back to** HER,** not Naruto's,** HER **home.

8:00 pm that same night

Naruto walked into his dark room flicking the light on finding Hinata holding a box of Naruto's things. There were shirts outside that belonged to him that had been thrown out the window. "Where's Sakura?" Hinata was pissed. He knew it and became angry at himself. I belived you that night. And you lied."

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in Naruto's convertible kissing under the full moon and twinkling stars. "Hinata?" Naruto asked as they broke for air. "Yes?" She looked at him seductivley. "Do you trust me?" She raised an eyebrow as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "For you know... se-" He was cut off as she kissed him violently making his eyes roll back in his head and he moaned like he was sick."Yes." She said as she fell asleep on his his chest.

FLASHBACK END

"And I can't belive it." He didn't even think that mattered right now. "Look Im sorry Hinata. Nobodies perfecet. And I dont know what came over me but Im sorry. I'll try and make it up to you. Im going through some things mentally right now." She walked out the room and headed out of the door letting Naruto follow her in curiosity. "When you figure out what's wrong with you... then you can come back." She threw his box at him and slammed the door in his face. "I probably deserve that." He walked down the street depressed with himself. "Why was I so stupid?" He stopped in surprise as he saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing eachother . He dropped his box and felt like an idiot.

I cant belive I actually wrote a fic about Naruto like this... omg. i KNOW ITS SHORT. NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG.


	3. Jealousy and Apology

"Sasuke." Both their heads snapped up as the kiss broke. They looked quite flushed and very nervous. "Why would you do this to me?' Sasuke looked down and Sakura laughed. Naruto wasn't smiling at all in this case.

"We were practicing for this thing Kakashi wanted us to do. Ya' know! Get to know your team mate a little better." Naruto couldn't tell if Sakura was lying through her teeth or if she was serious. He just had to trust her.

"Oh. Cool. I guess." He also looked down. Sakura walked over to Naruto and kissed his cheek. "Don't feel so bad! You're still my boyfriend! Nothing has changed at all!" He looked up at Sakura and his eyes read confusion. She kissed his lips. His eyes widened. "Oh. Alright then!" He smiled as he kissed Sakura back. "Clueless boy." She shook her head, as did Sasuke.

"I just don't get why you can't tell him." Sasuke telepathically spoke to Sakura.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready!" Sakura shot back. Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes never left Naruto.

"How about you stop confusing the idiot!" Sasuke smiled at Naruto and then stopped smiling when he realized he looked stupid. Telepathically right now, Sasuke and Sakura were arguing. Naruto gave them both stares before he called their names and waved his hand in both their faces.

Sasuke grabbed his arm while still looking into space. "I see you." He pushed his arm away and looked back down.

Naruto shrugged it off and gave him a card to a mental nurse. "Bye guys!" He called as he ran off.

"I hate you Sakura." Sasuke said as he headed towards a mental nurse. Sakura waited until she was sure he was gone to cry her eyes out in confusion. She was confused with her actions. Naruto had always been there for her and she purposely kissed him to break Hinata and him up because she wasn't happy with her own life. She was jealous of Hinata and she thought at the moment if she couldn't be happy nobody could. But she had made Naruto suffer in losing his true love all because she wanted him to herself.

She could never be able to tell him that she was just too angry to tell Hinata because she might have left her dead. All of this was too much to handle. And Sasuke had told her that if she started lying and doing things like this it would end up as a big problem. The only way out of this was to tell Naruto that it was her fault for breaking him and Hinata up. But would he still love her? Even after what she had did? He had kissed her to comfort her and she took it as an opportunity to do something so mean. She kissed back knowing Hinata was watching. She could feel her chockra.

As she gathered her things and headed to Naruto's house she let the tears she had left fall into the dirt. She kicked a rock and said hello to a couple of people before finally making her way there. She could hear yelling from the other side of the door and figured Naruto and hinata must have been having an argument. She got the courage to knock on the door but lost it when she heard a loud bang from the other side and there was crying. She tried the handle butt he door was locked. "I'm kicking this damn door in! Dammit!" She kicked three times before the door swung open.

Hinata and Naruto looked at Sakura with two different expressions as she closed the door. Hinata's eyes were filled with hate. And Naruto's eyes were filled with sadness. Naruto and Hinata looked back at each other and the drama started up again.

**"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! YOU KNOW YOU CHEATED AND YOU COME BACK SAYING YOU DIDN'T KNOW?"** Naruto looked down **"Ya' know maybe I WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED IF I THOUGHT YOU MATTERED!"** Hinata threw a near vase at him. He broke it with his chockra and looked at her angrily. "OH SO I DON'T MATTER NOW?" Tears were falling out of Hinata's eyes. Sakura looked surprised at the both of them. She knew it was all her fault.

**"I REALLY HOPE I FIND A GOOD FATHER FOR OUR BABY! TOO BAD I'LL HAVE TO LIE TO HIM ABOUT HIS FATHER! I'LL SAY YOU WERE IN THE WAR AND YOU DIED!"** She balled her fists. "I wish I was." He turned away from her. "And I didn't even know we had a baby." Hinata turned around as well. "I found out yesterday. But I figured since you were so into Sakura you wouldn't care." He turned back around. Heading for the door.

"Guys? S-STOP!" hinata and Naruto looked at Sakura. "Naruto didn't do… anything hinata." Sakura walked over to Naruto who let go of the door knob. "It's my fault. I let Naruto kiss me. I lied to him and said I loved him so I could break you two up.

Naruto looked hurt. More hurt in the eyes than in expression. "But why would you…" He smirked as he trailed off. " I knew you were jealous. But this is crazy Sakura!' Naruto shook his head as he looked at hinata. "I'm sorry baby. Can you forgive me please?" hinata tried to say no but she just loved him too much.

"Yeah. AndI'm sorry about the vase…" He smiled as she began picking out pieces of broken glass.

Sakura said goodbye and soon left to her own house where she cried all night once again.

Diary Entry #1

Dear Journal,

I'm **going** to have to get Naruto. The war that has started is drafting men over to another country. If that's the best way to break them up then I'm going for it. I **will** be mrs. Uzumaki. **HE wil be mine.**

Sakura Haruno.

**Sakura Haruno was a loon in the eyes of many. She was only getting crazier.**


	4. Final Chapter

Hey I'm BACK!

Naruto and Hinata had been going strong ever since the incident and everything had been fine. They had been closer then ever and Naruto hadn't attended training because the baby would be coming and he would have to give her his undivided attention. He was really excited. Finally another thing to love. He had something he could call his own.

Sakura had been shut out once more.

Naruto was definitely worth it.

She went to go knock on the door and on the way heard constant infantry crying. It was done.

No.

NO.

"Naruto!" She began to bang and finally he opened the door after five minutes. She fell to her knees in disappointment.

"I just wanted to tell you congratulations on you're new born…. That's all."

Naruto knew Sakura was a very bad liar. And he could here the sarcasm in her voice as she stood up and straightened her dress.

"Thanks. But ah… I was actually coming over to talk to you…"

He trailed off and his eyes wandered from the ground to her face that was covered in tears. He walked to her and cupped her face. "I know those aren't tears of joy Sakura."

She hated how he could see right through her. Even when she was trying with all her might to hide her emotions from him.

They began walking to the forest and soon came to a stop at a waterfall.

Naruto kept catching secret glances at Sakura as she softly kicked the water. Finally breaking the silence he spoke.

"Why the hell didn't you just tell me you were in love with me before? Instead of trying to burn down me and Hinata's relationship. That wasn't cool Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip. She never even turned to look at him.

"I… I don't know. You shut me out. Kakashi sensei shut me out. I'm finally seeing Sasuke's true colors. But you're so focused on Hinata and you're baby…"

He squinted his eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me you felt this way before? We could have avoided all the negative… I could have told you I loved you too."

She closed her eyes tightly as she thought over his words. "I could have said…. I could have…"She repeated aloud.

"I could have stayed out you're way. I could have ruined something so perfect… you and hinata are so good together. I mean, she never gave up on you. Ever. Even when the whole village including myself only thought of you as a waste of life. And I don't anymore. I do love you. I have feelings for you and they are killing every time I watch you be with another woman. My feelings kill me because you're happy. But it's not because of me. I've gone crazy. All because of you. And now it's too late. You have you're baby."

Naruto sighed.

"That may be true. Every word you said was absolutely true."

She opened her eyes as tears fell again.

"But that doesn't mean I'll love you any less. Sakura… from the jump I knew there was something special about you. I just had no idea what. And you've matured over the years I have known you. You're a one of a kind. And I don't want to lose you…. I need you. I really need you. And I can't stand to see you like this. Especially since its all my fault." He leaned in and kissed Sakura's cheek gently.

"So you don't love me any less?" She choked out as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not a bit." He whispered as he began stroking head gently. He rested his back on the log behind him, and slowly, they both fell asleep right there. Two ordinary friends.

Sasuke had came from seeing the mental nurse and saw the two asleep on his way home. And even though no expression on his face showed, he smiled. You just couldn't see it.

Okay. That concludes this story. I am back. I know you missed me. ACCADEMICS. My mom forbid me to g on my ff net account until my important school work was done.

THANKS FOR NEVER GIVING UP ON ME! 

pandabooAKA


End file.
